Since wireless telephone technology has become more reliable and coverage has expanded, many users have decided to drop wired telephone services and use only wireless telephone services. Most people, while traveling, carry their wireless telephone with them and use wireless telephone services to stay in contact with others. However, when at home, a typical person does not carry his or her wireless telephone from room-to-room around the house. As such, when a telephone call is received, it is often a mad scramble to track down the wireless telephone to not miss the telephone call.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for making and receiving cellular telephone calls at a residence.